


tease

by prankingteapot



Series: dr: v3 [12]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, Vibrator, blowjob, just a short pwp bc i felt like it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-22 23:15:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20330119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prankingteapot/pseuds/prankingteapot
Summary: The low buzz from the toy in her hand, combined with the sight of her sprawled out on his bed and using said buzzing toy, was driving him crazy, but in a good way.





	tease

**Author's Note:**

> the prompt was ‘vibrator’ and *shrugs vaguely*. have a little saimatsu pwp, just because.

* * *

The low buzz from the toy in her hand, combined with the sight of her sprawled out on his bed and using said buzzing toy, was driving him crazy, but in a good way. Hands tied behind his back with a thin scarf, fully dressed on top but only clad in plain white boxers down below, the very obvious bulge of his erection was becoming hard to ignore for both of them, just as she’d planned it to be when she had proposed this new kinky idea to him. 

“Poor boy, unable to please yourself while watching me play with myself,” she teased, locking eye contact with him as she moved her little vibrating egg down between her legs again, barely brushing it against her slick, puffy folds and shuddering from the vibrations. She moaned when it made contact, giving him a sultry look from across the bed. He huffed, still unable to do anything, his erection throbbing in his pants and slightly distracting him from what he was watching, since he couldn’t give it any contact as she freely tweaked her nipples with one hand and rubbed the vibrator over her folds and clit with her other. 

“Enough teasing, please untie me,” he said, groaning when she made no effort to obey his command. “Come on Kaede, I’m dying here.” 

“Good things come to those who wait,” she replied, giving a sigh as she rubbed the vibrator over her clit again. “Maybe after I come, I’ll let you try it. Do you want to try to make me come, Shuichi? I love it when you do.”

“K-Kaede,  _ please _ ,” he begged, his erection throbbing painfully in his shorts with how excited he was. “Untie me.”

“Not y-yet,” she said, stuttering a bit as she hit a good spot. “I’m almost there, Shuichi.” 

He groaned in frustration, being (literally) so close, and yet so far from the action. He watched as Kaede played with herself, the little toy buzzing between her legs, the look of pleasure on her face a sight he loved. She squeezed her breast as she let out another moan, her legs quivering a bit. 

“Shuichi, I’m gonna come,” she moaned, and he leaned forward in his seat a bit, before she pulled her vibrator away slightly at the last moment. “But maybe I’ll wait a little longer.”

He felt as though he was edging as well, as if one small touch to his dick would cause him to explode. Now Kaede was watching him with half lidded eyes, the look of pleasure replaced with one of a sultry tease.

“You look like you’re gonna come there, yourself. I guess I’ll help you out since you’ve been a good boy while watching me,” she said, and to his surprise, she pressed the button on her vibrator to turn it off, tossing it aside, before slowly sitting up. His mouth dropped as she slid to the edge of the bed, reaching a hand to him, teasingly hovering at the front of his boxers. She pressed her hand gently to his bulge, rubbing him under the fabric. 

She didn’t keep it up (his moans and twisting face indicating how close he was), instead diving in and fishing his hard cock out with her hand. She licked her lips, looked up to him with a quick wink, and dove down, wrapping her eager mouth around his cock head. He let out a surprised moan, holding on longer than he thought he would in her mouth (especially after watching her) but the moment he felt his dick hit the back of her throat, he was gone.

“Kaede!” he cried, as his orgasm washed over him. He shut his eyes as he came, and she quickly pulled back to catch every drop he unloaded into her mouth. 

Once he was finished, he looked back down to his lap, and when he and Kaede locked eyes she showcased the load in her mouth, swirling it a bit before swallowing in a few quick gulps. The show made him twitch once more, which she giggled at. 

“Did you like that? Well, I hope you’re ready for more,” she said, and before he could ask, she was climbing up onto his lap. The urge to reach for her came over him as her body settled on his, before he remembered his hands were tied behind his back. He could only watch as Kaede positioned herself on top of him, taking his length in one hand and holding it so she could take him inside her. She was soaking wet, and she took him in one fluid motion, until he was balls deep inside her. Gritting her teeth and wrapping her arms around his neck, she began a rhythm of riding his lap, rolling her hips and letting out little moans. 

“This feels so much better than my vibrator,” she said, biting her lower lip as she continued riding him. 

“I-I’m glad you think so,” he managed, his hands twitching with how badly he wanted to grab at her perfect, bouncing breasts or plant his hands on her hips, the temptation way stronger because he couldn't. 

“I mean, it still feels good, but it’s not as good as riding your dick, you know?” she said, her voice high and too innocent for what she was doing. Shuichi could only groan, overwhelmed by the feeling of her and how tight and wet she was, how fast she was riding him now. Her breasts bounced and her moans came out in strings. He could tell she was close (or at least getting there) with how quick and desperately she was going. He bucked his hips up to meet her bounces, unable to resist any longer. 

“Shuichi, yes!” Kaede cried, throwing her head back. She shuddered, pushed to her peak, crying out his name as she came on his cock. He continued thrusting a bit softer into her throughout her orgasm, until she stopped moving, leaning forward into his chest and panting, her hands still wrapped around his neck. 

He leaned in and kissed the top of her head. “I love you, and that was great, but can you please untie me now, sweetheart?” 

She lifted her head from his chest (the sight of her flushed face making his heart skip a beat), and nodded, slowly pulling herself off of him and standing. 

“I guess you’ve been good and can use your hands again,” she said, circling around him. The scarf she’d used to tie him released its hold on his hands, and Shuichi sighed as he brought them to his front again, noting the slight marks on his wrists. 

“Maybe now you can use your hands to help me get off again, but with my vibrator?” she asked, coming back around the chair. She slid onto the bed with him watching her, reaching for her previously discarded toy and pushing the button, causing it to start buzzing to life again. Shuichi grinned and reached for it, which was a good enough answer for her. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! c:


End file.
